


Memories of Fenway Park

by Wald



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wald/pseuds/Wald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Roger Clemens：外號「火箭人」，是一位活躍於1980年代至2000年代的美國職棒大聯盟的投手，被認為是史上最偉大的投手之一。目前為止他一共贏得了七座賽揚獎，為史上贏得該獎項最多的大聯盟投手，目前是休士頓太空人隊技術顧問。克萊門斯崛起於波士頓紅襪隊，並在紅襪隊效力了十三個球季。</p><p>[2] 布魯克林大街（Brookline Ave）：芬威球場旁的一條大街，這是個美麗的巧合。</p><p>[3] CE除了紅襪之外好像還喜歡很多支球隊，拿了Yankees作文章，希望球迷別介意XD</p></blockquote>





	Memories of Fenway Park

事後回想，結交Chris Evans也許是Sebastian一生當中作過最瘋狂的決定。

 

那是Sebastian剛到美國的第一年。儘管外來移民對於美國人來說司空見慣，但那是對大人而言，在一個小學裡面一點屁大的事都能在學校造成轟動，更別說班上出現一個帶著奇怪口音、說話聲音軟軟的羅馬尼亞男孩了。

面對未知的事物，請以好奇代替恐懼。長大後Sebastian總要這麼嘆氣的說。但老實地說，年幼的Sebastian並不覺得孩子們怕他，更多時後他們的嘲弄只是出於好玩，主觀上沒有傷害他人的意思。 

他們只是還不夠了解你，媽媽總是摸著Sebastian的頭這麼告訴他。Sebastian不討厭他們，只是有時候總覺得有些煩。他更喜歡在家裡組裝模型，剪剪草坪，勝過騎著單車到外頭去探險。

「探險聽起來是小孩子做的事情，媽媽。」十歲的Sebastian躺在床上看著漫畫書，他將手中的漫畫向後翻了一頁，劇情正好進展到穿著藍白紅制服的主角用他手中畫著星星的盾牌砸向敵人，盾牌神奇的反彈砸暈了每個荷槍實彈的壞人特工，穿著紅色藍色的小助手跟在主角身旁開槍提供掩護。Sebastian看得十分入迷，如果可以選擇的話，Sebastian不想要去探險，他更想要像美國隊長一樣拯救世界。 

_現在的Chris聽了可能會大笑，說著原來你在遇見我前就愛上我啦之類的幼稚調侃，然後被一顆沙發枕不偏不倚的砸中腦袋。_

但當時倚在房門口的媽媽只是無奈的搖搖頭，並且決定放假後就送他去暑期夏令營見見世面，好過在家裡當個小宅男。後來媽媽和他選了一個活動內容包含奧蘭多迪士尼樂園的營隊，媽媽說，所有的孩子都喜歡迪士尼，那裡是夢想的城堡。語畢還將雙手合十枕在耳邊，像是個沉浸在美夢中的小女孩。Sebastian低頭吃著加了喜瑞爾麥片的鮮奶，偷偷將粉紅色的挑出來堆在碗旁邊，他小時候一直覺得泡軟的粉紅色喜瑞爾像是紅骷髏的臉。Sebastian朝著它們吐吐舌。 

抵達佛羅里達的時候正值一年的最熱月，Sebastian看著高掛在半空中的大火球，他用手心抹著頸背上的汗水，一邊思索著這裡的太陽毒辣得和康斯坦察簡直像是不同一個，一邊在心裡抱怨媽媽為什麼又忘了幫他帶上小手帕。 

Sebastian在一群半大不小的過動小毛頭裡特別不起眼，他不搗蛋，也很配合指示。長得像迪士尼偶像劇主角的帥氣大哥哥過來幫他們分好小隊，他選出了裡面最有孩子王氣勢的一個來自波士頓的男孩當他們小隊的隊長，他比Sebastian高了一個頭，有著棕色的頭髮以及大大的笑容，給人留下深刻的印象。重點中的重點，他還穿著最酷的Air Jordan十代球鞋，所有沒能賴皮向父母要到的孩子們紛紛向鞋舌上印著的飛人剪影投以覬覦的目光。 

當然了，那可是Air Jordan耶！Sebastian在心裡咆嘯。 

所有人都分好隊後他們被帶到一旁圍成一個圓圈，席地而坐開始自我介紹。介紹自己是Sebastian到一個新環境後最痛恨的一環，每次他都發誓絕對要學好英語，充實自己的字彙量，以免——

「康斯坦察在哪裡？」他的小隊長，剛剛介紹時知道了他就是後來那個無惡不作的Chris Evans，開始向他丟出十萬個問題。 

「羅馬尼亞？」Sebastian用著像是不確定的語氣看著他回答。

「羅馬尼亞又在哪裡，美東還是美西。」Chris繼續問，Sebastian因為不知道該怎麼回答而支支吾吾老半天，後來只能在領隊大哥哥適時跳出來調解以及其他孩子們的笑聲中困窘的坐下。 

  _你地理不好難道是我的錯嗎？多年以後Sebastian沒有忘記如此質問Chris。_

 Sebastian覺得往後的日子裡他簡直就像是被大野狼盯上的小白兔，Chris抓緊能夠捉弄每一個人的機會，但據Chris的事後說法，Sebastian就像是被螢光筆劃記的課文內容般特別突出，如果有第二個倒楣鬼可以挑選，他還是會選擇Sebastian。

  _噢，這真是我聽過最動聽的情話了。長大的Sebastian如此點評。_

 就這樣Chris就在Sebastian心中留下魔鬼般的第一印象。一直到了營隊的倒數最後幾天他們來到了迪士尼樂園，Sebastian才對Chris有所改觀。他從來沒有見過對迪士尼樂園如此熱血澎湃的人，他的生存意義就是迪士尼，就連Air Jordan也不比貴得要死的米老鼠餐車冰淇淋要來得更美好。

「這裡是夢想的城堡，孩子們的天堂！」 

Sebastian很開心媽媽找到知音了，他在心裡的「要和媽媽分享的事」清單上又添加了一筆。說真的，Sebastian還以為Chris喜歡的會是更酷的東西，例如說跑酷運動什麼的。

  _真的？你覺得跑酷很酷？Chris邊發笑邊問躺在他肚子上的Sebastian，隆隆的笑聲隔著肚皮癢癢地傳到耳裡。而且我才沒有那樣說！_

_有，你有。_

_Bullshit._

_這是我的回憶，你安靜點。_

_這是我們兩個的回憶，我有矯正你的必要。_

 小隊跟著領隊哥哥玩了很多樣設施，唯獨比較刺激的項目Sebastian總是半推半就的。後來他們決定到攤位上比賽射橡膠鴨子，輸的人必須答應贏的人一件事。Sebastian輸了，Chris是任何遊戲的天王，難怪他會如此瘋狂於迪士尼。 

Chris太想看Sebastian吃鱉了，於是他挾著Sebastian一起上了加州驚叫（California Screamin'）。過山車行徑途中只想著兩個詞：上帝、媽媽。然後天旋地轉。Sebastian雙腿發軟著從座椅上滑下來時，他本來以為會聽見Chris毫不留情的嘲笑，或者炫耀自己的勇敢，但是他只是面有難色地看著摀著嘴巴的Sebastian，然後向Sebastian遞出一隻手。Sebastian驚訝地張開嘴巴，但他下一秒只能奮力的推開Chris衝到園區貼心為遊客準備的嘔吐槽彎腰猛吐。 

Chris一直跟在Sebastian身邊，甚至在Sebastian吐夠之後遞出了一方唐老鴨圖案的手帕給他擦擦嘴。Sebastian收也不是不收也不是，最後只有在那雙像是融化冰淇淋般的藍眼睛的「脅迫」之下有些不好意思的拿來抹嘴巴。Sebastian用餘光看著意外友善的Chris，默默在心裡嘆道：「他可真是魔鬼中的天使。」 

事後Chris對Sebastian態度一百八十度大轉變，他甚至還向Sebastian道了歉，不打不相識真是可以用來形容天底下所有男孩們間的關係。他們開始分享生活上的大小事，變成了朋友，就像是忘了所有以前的不愉快一樣。 

孩子就是天真這點好。 

唐老鴨手帕其實在營隊離別之前Sebastian就已經洗乾淨晾乾在他們住的小木屋的毛巾架上，他一直收在包包裡面忘記還給Chris，一直到回家整理行李時才被媽媽發現。

不過沒關係，他們已經約好明年暑假要到Chris波士頓的家中去玩幾天。 

Sebastian將Chris給他的電話號碼壓在書桌的透明桌墊下面，他已經迫不及待的想要開學，然後迎接下一個暑假的到來。 

現在的Sebastian酷斃了，因為他有一個波士頓的遠距離朋友，一年才見面一次的那種。Sebastian喜孜孜的想，突然又覺得有點失落。

 

⋆

 

康斯坦察是一個沿海的港都，再年幼一點的時期Sebastian的夏天幾乎泡在海水裡度過，鹹澀海風讓他的褐色捲髮更肆無忌憚地往四面八方翹起，就像是狂風的孩子。每個人的家鄉都有特殊的味道，他的是一盤鹽烤的海瓜子，吃多了總要嘖舌多往肚裡灌點可樂。

Chris的爸爸不讓他喝那種飲料，Evans先生說它靠著碳酸鈣腐蝕孩童的牙齒，進而征服了全世界。他是個牙醫，坐在他右邊座位繫著安全帶的Chris補充。他比之前在機場分別時又長高了一些，皮膚曬成好吃的蜜色。Sebastian有些緊張，他的印象裡牙醫就是些會溫柔的告訴你，會痛要舉手噢，然後手中拿著可怕器械往你嘴巴裡暴力地鑽洞的瘋狂大人。 

Sebastian向主祈禱Evans先生不要在他嘴裡挖洞，甚至有衝動檢查包包裡的牙具是不是都帶齊了，他會乖乖潔牙，他發過誓的。 

「我爸他人很好，你看我就知道了。」Chris拍拍他的肩。Sebastian做了一個嘔吐的動作，朋友是一回事，作弄你又是另一回事了。他在Evans家短短這幾天得到了驗證。 

可憐的Scott甜心，他們一見面就知道彼此都是Chris魔爪下的受難者，既恨且愛著他們的兄長以及朋友。 

Sebastian住在Chris和Scott的房間裡，顯然Chris已經到了覺得到哪裡都讓弟弟跟著一點也不酷的年紀，他們兩個的床各佔據房間的一角，Chris還限制Scott到他的領域來要告知一聲，以免打擾到他的朋友。 

Sebastian是獨子，他其實很羨慕Chris有個像Scott這樣的弟弟。他們一直在吵架，但Sebastian看得出來兄弟倆感情其實很好，因為到了晚上Scott還是會擠在Chris床上和他一起睡。他們三個人整夜聊個沒完，總要Lisa來提醒男孩們該睡覺了的腳步聲才把被子蓋到鼻子底下假裝酣睡。 

躺在Chris房間柔軟的地舖上時，Sebastian還是很不敢置信他真的來拜訪朋友了。在等待時總是覺得一年有如一輩子般漫長，但當約定的日子真正到來時又快得讓你措手不及。 

這一年來Sebastian的英文有了不少進步，但他們之間也沒有什麼太有學問的談話，這樣已經讓他心滿意足了。明天是他和Chris第一次沒有大人跟隨的出遊，目的地是芬威球場，他們要去看一場波士頓紅襪隊的球賽。Chris簡直興奮壞了，他是一個小紅襪迷，他告訴Sebastian他曾經到車站演練好幾次要怎麼買票，這讓Sebastian笑到肚子痛，做什麼事情都過分認真的Chris真的是個很有趣的傢伙。 

隔天他們告別了年紀還太小（就差那麼一歲）不能跟隨而抽抽嗒嗒的Scott，揮別Lisa車尾燈那刻他們高興得像要飛起來。 

「我們現在是大人啦！」Chris唱歌般地宣布。他拽著Sebastian越過售票亭，穿梭在人來人往的月台裡面，等待跳上一輛充滿未知與新奇的列車。

 

⋆

 

肯磨廣場（Kenmore Square）車站距離紅襪隊的主場芬威球場有著莫約十分鐘的路程，今天是個大好的晴天，受到Chris亢奮的情緒影響，Sebastian的心情也十分明媚。由於歐洲並不像美洲這麼盛行棒球，Sebastian在連絡Chris時得知他們要去看一場棒球賽還在家裡惡補了一番，包含了紅襪隊和紐約洋基隊恩怨情仇，他開始看體育頻道，試著搞懂一樣是把小白球擊出去，棒球和高爾夫又有什麼不同。

但Sebastian完全用不著擔心，因為還不用他開口，Chris就已經開始嘰嘰喳喳說個不停，從比較規則到一軍的登錄名單，通通如數家珍。 

還不到比賽時間車站已經擠滿了人，看他們或紅或白的穿著，大多都是來看球賽的群眾。Chris和Sebastian也用不著急著問路，因為跟著人群走準沒有錯。 

芬威公園球場周圍有許多運動餐廳及酒吧，到處都是各式各樣的紅襪週邊商品，隊旗掛在外牆上隨風飄揚，宛如一場小型的嘉年華會。Chris拉著Sebastian逛過一攤又一攤，到處都是爆米花和熱狗的香味，令人食指大動。他們在一台露天餐車前停了下來，Chris打開錢包，發現裡頭除了剛才到售票亭購買的兩張球票外，還有足夠的錢讓他們買東西吃。Chris點了熱狗堡、冰淇淋和一大杯可樂，Sebastian依樣畫葫蘆地點了一樣的東西，不用再問爸媽可不可以買這買那的，他們天真的想，原來成為大人就是這種感覺。

古老的球場像一顆等著他們去拆開的彩蛋，所到之處都有驚奇的事物。巨幅的球星海報以及吉祥物圍繞著他們，情侶、大人、小孩眉飛色舞地交頭接耳，Sebastian感覺他又回到了迪士尼的遊行會場，那晚絢爛的煙花震撼他的眼睛，一切都顯得虛幻而美好。

初到美國的這些日子，Sebastian曾經覺得自己和喧鬧的人群格格不入，就像是一幅色彩斑斕的圖畫中間突兀地暗了一塊，他站在外頭看著人潮汩汩流動，感覺無所適從。他那麼樣的渺小，四周高大的身影遮蔽了藍天。假使Sebastian有一雙翅膀，他不知道地大物博的美國會不會有一片屬於他的天空。

不知不覺陷入放空狀態的Sebastian倏地被拽了一把，他踉蹌的回頭正好撞上Chris那雙如同晴天般淡藍色的眼睛，Chris眨了眨眼，看著Sebastian呆頭呆腦的模樣好奇地問道：「你在發什麼呆？」他咬了一口熱狗，眼底蘊藏的波光像是噴射機在高空划過時的凝結尾跡。

Sebastian心虛地聳聳肩，塞給Chris一個沒有準備好的笑容：「我是在想，這裡真的很棒。」

 Chris一臉「早就告訴過你」地回給Sebastian一個頑皮的微笑，他推著Sebastian走入觀眾席，比劃著左外野一堵高達37英尺的全壘打牆獻寶似地介紹道：「你看，那就是綠色怪物！只要一個球員有本事，就得要挑戰它。只要成功了，哪怕是一次，人們也會稱他是強打者！」

「你真的很喜歡紅襪耶！」Sebastian咯咯笑起來，笑彎的眼睛像是冰湖色的一彎月，「因為你是波士頓人的關係嗎？」

「可不是嗎，我是說，誰能不愛紅襪？」Chris認真的表示。

「那我應該試著成為洋基球迷，我住在紐約嘛。」Sebastian提議，Chris的表情像是吞了顆酸梅，這是Sebastian第一次見到Chris被擺一道的模樣，他忍不住在心裡揮舞著勝利的旗子。

「這樣吧，要是今天紅襪贏了，你就得放棄成為洋基球迷的念頭！」

「我為什麼非聽你的不可啊！如果我就是喜歡洋基呢！」Sebastian怨聲載道，他和Chris推推搡搡地找到票根上劃位的號碼後歪歪扭扭地入座，Chris搔著Sebastian的肋骨讓他尖叫著認輸，途中停下來和被他們的打鬧波及到的男子老實地道歉。Chris在男子回過頭去時朝他的後腦勺吐舌頭，Sebastian揉著肚子想，Chris就是一個學不乖的人。

Sebastian覺得他像是參加了一場由Chris舉辦的盛宴，他跟著Chris一起大吼大叫，在球員擊出安打時發出喝彩，投手三振打者時擊掌慶祝。Sebastian還是對棒球一知半解，但是他想他喜歡這個——這個第一次自己搭地鐵的經驗，這個充滿熱狗味道的球場，高聳的綠色怪物，威風凜凜的打者，很多很多的歡笑。

比賽在九局上半結束了，地主隊完封了客場球隊，在Chris的祈禱下，這賽季坑坑絆絆的Roger Clemens[1]拿下了勝投，這讓一直相信Clemens的Chris心情大好。

「你總有一天會知道紅襪是最棒的。」

「好啦好啦。」Sebastian擺擺手。他現在學會了別用洋基來激怒一個紅襪球迷，要不是今天Chris心情好，天知道他又要遭受到什麼樣的疲勞轟炸。

  _什麼？你別告訴我那些球場約會都是我逼你去的。_

_我沒那樣說，而且那些也不是約會。還不是。Sebastian用一種安靜的語氣補充，像是隻快要睡著的貓。_

 玩鬧了一整場，他們又餓了起來。Chris和Sebastian悠悠晃晃地在退去的人潮中物色攤位美食，這時候Chris突然像是被閃電擊中般想起一件非常嚴重的事，他跳起來大喊：「糟糕了！」Chris用看著外星人的眼神看著Sebastian，Sebastian被那雙藍眼睛盯得也緊張起來。

「怎麼了，你快說啊！」Sebastian催促地推著Chris的手臂。

「Basti，你那裡還剩多少錢？」Chris懷抱著一絲希望地問。

「剛才買冰淇淋的時候就、……什麼意思！天啊！我們沒有錢回家了嗎？」Sebastian馬上意會過來，嘴巴張得老大不可置信地看著Chris，他正在做一個滑稽的暈倒動作。

那還是一個手機還不普及的年代，玩脫的熊孩子們除了站在原地面面相覷外不知道該怎麼辦。他們眼睜睜看著許多家庭幸福離去的背影，小一點的孩子被爸爸駝在肩膀上，大一點的在一旁興奮地談論著飛越綠色怪物的全壘打，他們突然覺得自己萬般悲慘。

「我們去問問有沒有人可以幫我們吧！」Chris提議，他們一連問了幾個路過的人都沒有得到太友善的回應，真誠的藍眼睛在某些大人眼中可能只是一些壞孩子的狡猾把戲。

正當Sebastian灰心喪志地感受到人情冷暖的時候，Chris決定改變策略，他說他們應該要從看起來較為和善的人下手，語畢還佩服起自己的機智嘿嘿笑了兩聲。

「狗狗眼睛，肉肉的臉，你應該善用自己的優勢。」Chris抓著Sebastian仔細觀察，他那樣看起來真的像個不折不扣的詐騙集團。

「不准說我chubby！」Chris顯然是踩到Sebastian的痛處，不過Chris就是Chris，不但沒有絲毫道歉的意思還哈哈笑了起來。

所幸命運之神沒有捉弄這兩個歡喜冤家多久，他們攔截了一個看起來醉醺醺的圓潤男子，Chris先發制人，他用著最真摯的語氣問那名醉漢：「呃、先生，我們不小心花光了所有的錢，你可不可以……」

男子豆般的眼睛盯著矮了他一大截的Chris，Sebastian站在他的旁邊，急忙在腦中搜尋著所有可以幫上忙的詞彙，大大的灰藍色眼睛看起來可憐兮兮的。

沉浸在贏球喜悅中的男子想也沒想地掏出20刀扔給Chris，他充滿酒氣地宣布：「Sure！哈哈……他媽的Clemens終於拿了勝投，誰在乎……」

他們連忙向搖搖晃晃離開的男子道謝，Chris得意地晃了晃手中的鈔票：「上帝保佑波士頓的酒鬼！」

終於鬆一口氣的兩人開懷大笑。他們走出傍晚的芬威球場，橙黃色的日暮光輝灑滿整條布魯克林大街（Brookline Ave）[2]，夕陽塗抹在睫毛、髮梢，以及袖口上。

在搖搖晃晃的車廂內，兩個來自不同國家的男孩在夢想的城市聚首，他們即將踏進彼此的世界，現在正互相依偎著肩膀，在返家的列車中呼呼大睡。

 

 

 【尾聲】

 

「你居然提到了我們小時候的蠢事！」Sebastian在Youtube上看著Chris為宣傳《冰人》而上的脫口秀節目視頻，他想起了那些無憂無慮的日子不免有些感慨。

Chris和Sebastian不約而同地當上了演員，甚至共同獲得了在漫威的大製作裡演出的機會，而能夠重新認識彼此，彌補那段交身錯過的時光。Sebastian不知道該說是幸還是不幸，繞了一大圈在他身旁的還是當年那個遞給他唐老鴨手帕的Chris。Sebastian側著臉看著將下巴擱在他肩膀上的Chris，疼痛及溫暖複雜的感受揉合在他的心中。

「那很難忘。」Chris說，濕熱的氣息吐在Sebastian的脖子上，他看著那小片皮膚，在上面留下一個令人發癢的吻。

「你知道嗎？其實我對你的第一印象很不錯欸！」Chris改變姿勢趴在Sebastian背上，他沾沾自喜地說著。

「真的？」Sebastian點開其他連結，一些十分有趣的內容讓他沒那麼專心去管Chris在幹嘛。

「因為在迪士尼嘛。」

「迪士尼？！」Sebastian對著電腦屏幕翻了翻白眼，「那加分原因是什麼，芬威？」

「而且你那個時候很可愛啊。」Chris辯解。

「正常人會覺得相仿年齡的同性很可愛嗎？」Sebastian轉過頭來看著Chris，他趁機抓住Sebastian將他給拖下椅子，一個不注意左腳失去重心，他們就像婆婆媽媽肥皂喜劇一樣雙雙跌在地板上。

「你故意的！」壓在Chris身上的Sebastian好氣又好笑地推搡著始作俑者的肩膀，惡作劇成功的Chris也不管自己身為人肉墊的身分開心大笑。

「過幾周就要進棚拍攝了，你有沒有好好練身體啊，這麼容易就被偷襲怎麼當副標題。」

「是啦是啦，我怎麼能跟美國隊長比呢。」Sebastian索性轉了一圈，直接平躺地壓在Chris身上。Chris雙手環住Sebastian的腰，佯裝痛苦地想搬動Sebastian：「你好重，我晚餐要吐出來了。要不然我們先來排練航空母艦上面那一場對手戲？」Chris挪動身子將自己的腿跨在Sebastian身上，他們開始將目標轉移到壓制對方的雙手。毫無章法地扭打恐怕武術指導見到都要哭的，他們玩鬧一陣子後氣氛開始變得有些曖昧。

不知道是誰先將手擺到對方捲起的衣服裡面，秉持著以牙還牙、被摸了就要摸回去的想法，另一個人的雙手開始不安分地在對方身上胡亂游走，他們花了好一陣子才找到彼此的嘴唇，既進又退地相互追逐。

Chris嚐著Sebastian的味道，他們氣喘吁吁地分開來，Sebastian才發現自己的上衣不知道什麼時候就被扔到一邊去了。

「我很確定劇本裡面沒有這一段。」Sebastian氣息不穩地坐在Chris身上，他撫摸著Chris結實的胸肌，下意識地伸出舌頭舔舔濕潤的嘴唇。

「我們可以向編劇提議。」Chris拉下Sebastian並親吻他，Chris將Sebastian為了電影而留長的瀏海別到耳後，拇指指腹摩娑著Sebastian的臉廓。

「你這樣子我會覺得我在侵犯美國隊長。」Sebastian揉揉Chris已經染成金棕色的頭髮，在飽滿的額頭上烙下一吻。

「有什麼關係，你不是Bucky Barnes嗎？」Chris停在Sebastian的唇前低聲呢喃。

 

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Roger Clemens：外號「火箭人」，是一位活躍於1980年代至2000年代的美國職棒大聯盟的投手，被認為是史上最偉大的投手之一。目前為止他一共贏得了七座賽揚獎，為史上贏得該獎項最多的大聯盟投手，目前是休士頓太空人隊技術顧問。克萊門斯崛起於波士頓紅襪隊，並在紅襪隊效力了十三個球季。
> 
> [2] 布魯克林大街（Brookline Ave）：芬威球場旁的一條大街，這是個美麗的巧合。
> 
> [3] CE除了紅襪之外好像還喜歡很多支球隊，拿了Yankees作文章，希望球迷別介意XD


End file.
